Dragones y kamuis
by agusman
Summary: natsu y gajeel deben dirigirse hacia la academia Honnouji para completar una misión, lo que estos no sabían era que alguien o algunas personas lo estaran esperando para cambiar sus vidas, no obstante deben protegerlas de un peligro que las tuado después de tartaros. al inicio de klk.


**Dragones y kamuis**

**hola que tal, segunda historia, esperpo les guste como a mi!**

**hola que tal- **personajes hablan

_**que le pasa a** **este-**_personajes piensan

blablabla- acciones

_Academia Honnouji- _lugares

**capitulo 1:**prologo

* * *

En una mañana en la ciudad de magnolia podemos observar a una joven peli-rosa de alrededor de 17 años, vestido con un chaleco abierto de color negro con bordes dorados, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos, con unos pantalones blancos holgados atados con una hebilla negra en los gemelos, una sandalias negras y un bufanda blanca con lo que parecería ser escamas de dragón de color negro, sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, pero lo que se podía notar en la cara era una mirada de aburrimiento.

En efecto Natsu Dragneel estaba aburrido, el por qué es simple, había hecho una misión solo, sus compañeros de equipos partieron en una misión de una mes sin el ya que esté se había quedado dormido antes de llegar a la estación, por lo cual decidió tomar una misión con Gajeel Redfox el dragón slayer del hierro ya que este tenía mucho tiempo libre desde que Levy se puso de novia con el "_mocoso de las sombras" _como solía llamarlo él.

Hablando de Levy, ella se puso de novia con Rogue meses después de que Fairy tail venciera a Tártaros, fueron a una misión juntos y luego de eso empezaron a salir hasta que se hicieron novios al igual que Sting y lucy.

Volviendo a nuestro tema vemos a Natsu esperando al _come hierro_ según él, para ir al lugar de la misión, la misión trata de ir a una tal Academia Honnouji, y establecerse por un mes y averiguar que traman los directivos de esa academia (lo que le espera ¬¬), la paga era buena, además la academia de se encontraba en otro continente lo que le daba a los chicos la oportunidad de viajar y luego de terminar la misión relajarse por esos lados.

**-oye… oye… ¡OYE CABEZA DE FUEGO DESPIERTA!- **fue el grito que dio gajeel a Natsu que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Gajeel iba vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones blancos con una línea verde oscuro vertical, un musculosa verde claro con un protector en el hombro derecho, guantes verdes y una banda en la baza blanca con un líneas en forma de zigzag verde.

**-Ahh…-**fue lo que articulo por el susto, para luego caer de la banca donde estaba sentado-**que quieres cabeza de clavo?-** pregunto Natsu a medida que se levantaba.

**¿De qué estás hablando Salamander, tenemos que hacer la misión recuerdas?-**le pregunto

**Ah… es cierto, vamos que se nos va el tren-**luego de haber dicho esa frase ambos corrieron hacia la estación de magnolia.

_En el tren:_

**Uff… menos mal que pudimos conseguir esa medicina para el mareo**- dijo el slayer del fuego

**Si a muy buen precio por comprar varias cantidades**- dijo el otro slayer chocando el puño con Natsu.

Luego de que partiera el tren ambos magos hablaron de cosas triviales para pasar el tiempo ya que el viaje duraría varias horas.

* * *

_Misma hora en la academia Honnouji:_

Vemos a unas personas con lo que parecería ser unos uniformes de color azul ladrillo con una estrella roja en el centro de esta (uniforme goku) junto un hombre que mide aproximadamente 2 metros de altura, rubio, piel bronceada, vestía con un uniforme goku de 3 estrellas, blanco con guantes de metal, tres picos en los hombros, tres estrellas juntas en el pecho y unos zapatos con la punta en dirección hacia arriba.

Esta persona es Ira Gamagoori el presidente del comité disciplinario, y estaba aporreando a un espía de Kobe con dos látigos que salían de los guantes de metal. Por haberse robado un uniforme goku de una estrella.

Todos los alumnos y profesores de la academia solo miraban el espectáculo dado por el presidente del comité disciplinario, hasta que este lo arroja hacia la entrada, estrellándolo contra esta y quitándole el uniforme goku que llevaba, luego de entregar el uniforme a un miembro del comité, Gamagoori de prepara para hablar.

**¡Escuche estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji! ¡Mientras yo Ira Gamagoori esté vivo, se respetaran las normas creadas por Satsuki Kiryuin-sama, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!-**fue lo que dijo antes de que una especie de luz de color arcoíris lo cegara po un momento.

Cuando la luz disminuyo se pudo observar en la parte más alta de la academia a un mujer de 18 años, contextura delgada, vestida con uniforme blanco con decorados azules, además de una katana de 1,20 metros de alto, cabello gris oscuro y ojos azules. Esta persona es Kiryuin Satsuki la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

**¡Estudiantes, saluden a Satsuki Kiryuin-sama, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!-**grito Gamagoori para que los estudiantes uniformado hagan un saludo militar.

**¡El miedo es la libertad! ¡La subyugación es la libertad! ¡La contradicción es la verdad! ¡Esas son las verdades del mundo! ¡Póstrense ante esas verdades, malditos cerdos!-** fue lo que grito antes de desaparecer en esa luz arcoíris.

* * *

_Al día siguiente- Academia Honnouji:_

Podemos observar en la entrada de la ciudad a una chica de unos 17 años pelo negro con un mechón rojo, delgada y de altura media, ojos color azul, lleva una chaqueta chándal con las magas arremangadas, remera blanca debajo, mini falda lila y zapatillas blancas.

**Así que… esta es la Academia Honnouji-** exclamo antes de entrar a esta

* * *

_Misma hora- del otro lado de la ciudad:_

Natsu y gajeel ya estaban acomodando sus cosas en la pequeña casa que le habían dado a ambos. La casa quedaba cerca del rio por lo cual a Natsu se le ocurrió levantase temprano para poder pescar el almuerzo en el muelle.

Luego de desempacar ambos se dirigieron a la academia, si no recordaban mal le toco la clase K de 2° año.

* * *

_En la academia- 2° año clase K:_

Podemos observar a Natsu y gajeel enfrente de la puerta que estaba mal colocada (cortesía de Gamagoori) vestidos con el uniforme de la academia para los hombres, pantalones y abrigo azul ladrillo con detalles en blanco, solamente que, Natsu llevaba su bufanda y tenía el abrigo abierto al igual que los 2 primeros botones de la camisa, gajeel por otro lado llevaba la banda en su cabeza, los guantes en las manos y tenía el cabello suelto.

Cuando ambos entraron al salón al escuchar que los llamaban, Natsu pudo divisar bien la clase, media mitad de alumnos prestando atención y otros haciendo cualquier cosa, como comer, jugar con figuras, etc. Gajeel por su parte quedo mirando a cierta chica con cabello negro y mechón rojo. Esta al percibir la mirada del chico de los pirsin, se ruborizo un poco por la mirada en esos ojos rojos salvajes. Este al ver su rubor se sintió nervioso.

**Buenos chicos es hora de que se presenten no creen-** dijo el profesor de cabellera azul y anteojos negros

**Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, un gusto!-** se presento Natsu con su típica sonrisa y se pudieron escuchar murmullos como "_qué lindo_", "_me lo comería a besos_", y demás.

**El mío es Gajeel Redfox, y no me interesa llevarme bien con ustedes**- dijo gajeel con su sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes "_que sexi_", "_como me lo tiraría_" y demás.

Ryuko al escuchar esos comentarios se sintió un poco ¿celosa?

**Bien es hora de que empecemos las clases-** dijo el profesor para luego ver como Natsu se sentaba en un asiento libre al lado de la ventana y gajeel se sentaba detrás de Ryuko, poniendo nerviosa a esta-_**veo quelas cosas se van a poner interesantes-**_ pensó el profesor para luego seguir con la clase.

* * *

_En un cuarto oscuro:_

Podemos ver como una peli-gris de ojos azules ve a cierto peli rosa con un tono rosado en la cara.

_**Lindo-**_ fue el pensamiento que tubo antes de volver a tomar su te.

* * *

**hola gente, bueno como dije este es mi segundo fic, me gusta kill la kill y FT, asi que quise ver como se relacionarian o ver algo parecido, no se cada cuanto actualize ya que estoy con mi otro fic **

**espero sus review (si es que llegan ._.)**

**y nos vemos.**

**saludos.**

**bye bye**


End file.
